Without You
by MarMarBinks
Summary: Sasuke's gone.  Forever.  What will Naruto do to be with him again? Slight cussing.


**A/N: **Welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction :) oh, and this is in the future when Naruto and Sasuke have become Jounin. It's slightly AU, I guess. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi (not physical only mentioned)

* * *

><p>Sobs broke the silent air, rattling the body of the owner. The ground had turned to mud from the river he was producing, and it was splattered on his pants from where his knees had made a sudden impact with the ground. The bright, sunny day couldn't be reflecting the opposite of his insides any more. Another sob shook his body and his hands gripped the tombstone even tighter. "Sa...Sasuke," he whispered, voice cracking.<p>

The raven-haired man had started as a rival, a reason to keep getting stronger, and had developed into a friend. But he'd become so much more than that. He'd become the blonde's confident, comforter, roommate, and lover. The rivalry that begun their relationship was a thing of the past; neither thought of the other as another competitor, but as best friend and someone to share the bed with. The man at the grave used to compete with the raven's ninja way, the inability to back down, to give up. And it was because of that damn ninja way that he was gone. That he hadn't come home to his lover's waiting arms.

The blonde hastily wiped away his tears, standing from the splattered ground. He'd visited the grave everyday for the past two weeks since the funeral. It was becoming too much to handle, but he couldn't think of doing a single thing if he didn't come to mourn for his deceased roommate. With a final sniffle, he turned and walked away across the grass.

He couldn't go back to that...building. The nine-tailed-fox man couldn't bear to call it home. It wasn't home without the raven. He'd mostly slept on the couch or floor, when he slept at all. The bed they'd shared was too big without him filling in the other half, too cold without him heating it up. Too...empty.

A full gush of wind hit the man square in the face, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked around, eyes wide. _How the hell did I get on a roof?_ He vaguely remembered brushing past pedestrians, ignoring the curious and sympathetic glances sent his way as they inspected his tear-stained and puffed eyes. How he got to where he currently was, he really had no clue. It didn't matter, though. Nothing mattered.

"Naruto!" A scared cry broke through his dream-like demeanor. It sounded almost distant, like it was hidden by a surge of fog. He slowly turned his body to look towards the voice. Sakura and Kakashi stood on the other side of the roof, illuminated by the moon. _When did night fall?_ He was really losing it. "Naruto, what are you doing up here?" Sakura's voice cut more fiercely through his faze than before. "We called your home to check on you, but you weren't there! We couldn't find you anywhere; we've been searching all over town for you! You should be at home, resting!"

"Home," he whispered so softly that they had to lean in to hear him. "That...that is not...home." He took a step back, away from them. His hand went to grip the clothing where there should have been a heart but was hollow instead. There was supposed to be a vital organ there. But it wasn't. It had died with the raven. _His _raven.

"Please, Naruto," Kakashi pleaded softly, though with his usual commanding tone. "We can help you, if you let us." He took a step towards the deranged younger man, but he stepped further away still.

"No...nothing can help. Not unless you bring Sasuke back." He began to scream in a pained, insane way. "Can you do that? Can you bring Sasuke back?"

The other beings on the roof sighed in defeat, lowering their heads. "No," Kakashi whispered, pained.

"Nothing can help," the blonde whispered before sticking out his foot and stepping off the edge.

"No!" The cries of Sakura and Kakashi rang out as the copy-ninja lunched forward. Swiping his hand, he attempted to grasp the bright orange suit and save his former student, but missed by a centimeter. Both watched helplessly as Naruto hit the ground, finally joining his beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You know, I honestly think this is most angsty thing I've ever written...I quite enjoyed it..I'm such a morbid child..

Anyways, review, please! I wish to know how I did!


End file.
